Gone With The Sin
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Songfic. Draco findet einen Weg, mit Harry abzuschliessen und entdeckt seine Liebe zu Harry neu.


A/N: Hallo! Okay, ich muss leider sagen, dass es sein kann, dass der Songtext an einigen Stellen nicht stimmt. Ich musste ihn leider aus meinem Kopf fischen. Obwohl ich eigentlich glaube, dass er ganz richtig ist. Mit dem Ergebnis dieser Songfic bin ich auch weniger zufrieden, aber vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja. Am Ende steht, wie immer, ein wenig Hintergrund wissen zur Fic, falls einige Dinge unklar bleiben.  
  
Disclaimer. Harry und Draco gehören JKR, der Song "Gone With The Sin", ist von HIM (His Infernal Majesty)!  
  
*****  
  
I love your skin  
  
Oh so white  
  
I love your touch  
  
Cold as ice  
  
And I love  
  
Every single tear you cry  
  
I just love the way  
  
You're losing your life  
  
*****  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Ich liebe eine Haut.  
  
Leichenblaß - und doch noch nicht tot.  
  
Ich liebe die Tränen, die du weinst.  
  
Ich würde es lieben, wenn du um dein Leben betteln würdest!  
  
Aber du tust es nicht.  
  
Auch jetzt bist du noch stolz.  
  
Du weißt, dass all dies deine eigene Schuld ist, habe ich recht?  
  
Ich habe nie gewollt, dass es so weit kommen musste.  
  
Und doch genieße ich das Blut, welches dunkel aus deinen Wunden fließt.  
  
Ich liebe einfach die Weise, in der du dein Leben verlierst.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, my baby, how beautiful you are  
  
Oh, my darling, completely torn apart  
  
You're gone with the sin my baby  
  
And beautiful you are  
  
So gone with the sin my darling  
  
*****  
  
Du bist so wunderschön.  
  
Auch jetzt noch.  
  
Selbst, wenn du dein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrst, weil ich das Messer in deinen Wunden umdrehe.  
  
Fühlt es sich genauso an, wie die Wunden in meinem Herzen, die du mir zugefügt hast?  
  
Leidest du, so wie ich, als du mir sagtest, du hättest einen anderen gefunden?  
  
Dass aus uns niemals etwas werden könnte?  
  
Aber mein Geliebter, jetzt bin ich das letzte, was du siehst.  
  
Ich fühle, wie Adrenalin durch meine Adern fließt, wenn ich in deinen sterbenden grünen Augen sehe.  
  
Und nun gehst du in Sünde.  
  
Deine Sünde ist es, mich gebrochen zu haben!  
  
Und so breche ich dich.  
  
Bald sind wir wieder eins.  
  
Vereinigt.  
  
In Ewigkeit.  
  
*****  
  
I adore the despair in your eyes  
  
I worship your lips  
  
Once red as wine  
  
I crave for your scrent  
  
Sending shivers down my spine  
  
I just love the way  
  
You're running out of life  
  
*****  
  
Oh, ich verehre dich!  
  
Die Verzweiflung, die in deinen Augen steht, ist wie Sauerstoff für mich.  
  
So wollte ich dich immer haben.  
  
Dachtest du, du könntest mich einfach verlassen?  
  
Mich?  
  
Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, in der Nacht, in der du mir sagtest, du liebtest mich, ich würde dich nie mehr loslassen?  
  
Hast du an der Wahrheit meiner Worte gezweifelt?  
  
Aber warum weinst du?  
  
Ab jetzt werden wir doch für immer zusammen sein!  
  
Oh bitte Harry, hör auf zu weinen!  
  
Deine Tränen zerreißen mich.  
  
Und doch liebe ich sie.  
  
Deine Lippen, sie zittern ja!  
  
Ist dies die Schwelle, an der du das Leben verlässt?  
  
Wie ich deine Lippen verehre.  
  
Ich liebte es, sie zu küssen.  
  
Sie waren so rot und voller Leben.  
  
Lass sie mich ein letztes mal küssen, Harry.  
  
Je näher ich dir komme, desto intensiver wird dein Geruch.  
  
Dein maskuliner, ganz eigener Geruch.  
  
Vermischt mit Blut, dem Duft des Todes.  
  
Deines Todes.  
  
Harry, du bist mein.  
  
In dir ist kaum noch Leben, doch flüsterst du ein letztes mal zu mir.  
  
"Ich liebte dich, Draco. Aber du hast alles zerstört. Verrotte in der Hölle!"  
  
Deine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Windhauch, der über meine Wangen streift.  
  
Und ich lache.  
  
Ich lache, weil du mich jetzt hast.  
  
Ich lache, weil du mir den Tod wünschst.  
  
Wie ironisch.  
  
Ich lache, weil ich recht damit hatte, dass wir bis an unser Lebensende zusammenbleiben würden.  
  
Und dann atmest du ein letztes mal aus.  
  
Und bist tot.  
  
Und ich weine.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: So, ich hoffe, es war einigermaßen verständlich. Ich erkläre aber vorsichtshalber noch 'n bisschen was: Draco und Harry waren zusammen (so an die drei Jahre), doch mussten sie ihre Beziehung geheimhalten, da Draco ein Todesser war und Harry nun mal der Feind. Harry machte also Schluss, mit der Ausrede, er hätte einen anderen. Draco konnte nicht loslassen und hat in seinem Wahnsinn und seiner Besessenheit eben das getan, was in der Songfic zu lesen ist!  
  
Okay, über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen! 


End file.
